kortefandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Lazaro Javier
Amy Lazaro Javier is a Justice of the Supreme Court of the Philippines. http://sc.judiciary.gov.ph/aboutsc/justices/images/lazaro-javier.jpg Notes * Associate Justice of the Supreme Court (From March 7, 2019 to date) * Held the post of Associate Justice of the Court of Appeals (From September 13, 2007 to March 6, 2019) * Vice Chairperson of Committee on Gender Responsiveness in the Judiciary (CGRJ) – (July 25, 2019) and Integrated Bar of the Philippines (IBP) Oversight Sub-Committee (June 26, 2019) * Held a zero backlog case docket as Associate Justice of the Court of Appeals. * 2011 BAR EXAMINER in Political Law. * 2012-2013 – Member, Supreme Court Sub-Committee on Revision of Rules of Civil * Procedure. * Law Professor from 1983 to March 2019 at the UST Faculty of Civil Law, teaching Constitutional Law, Commercial Law, Civil Law, Remedial Law and Legal Ethics. * Bar Reviewer in Constitutional Law, Remedial Law and Legal Ethics. * MCLE lecturer on ADR, Legal Writing and Oral Advocacy, Legal and Judicial Ethics, Special Proceedings, Appellate Practice and Special Civil Actions. * Chairperson – Court of Appeals Gender and Development Committee. (2018 – March 2019) * 2008 Ulirang Ina. * Recipient of awards for Government Service from the Philippine Normal University Alumni Association, Philippine National Police-CIDG, University of Santo Tomas Law Alumni Association, and UST Astrea Law Sorority. * Member of Astrea Law Sorority (UST) and Philippine Bar Association (PBA). * President – OSG Ladies Circle (1986-1987). * Attended trainings, seminars, and conventions on law and justice at the Harvard University, USA; Hongkong; Paris-France. * Wrote published articles – – – The Double-Edged Sword of the Liberalized Rule on Reversion of Expropriated Property to the Original Owner; When Information is Coercion: Abetting Harassment in the name of Democracy; Thinking Marriage Equality; When Delay Controls the mind; and Suffering Stroke in the Judiciary. * Practiced Law from 1983 to September 12, 2007 at the Office of the Solicitor General, first as Trial Attorney, then as Solicitor, and finally as Assistant Solicitor General, a post she held for 14 years before she became Associate Justice of the Court of Appeals. * Formed the OSG Abot Kamay Foundation for the benefit of the OSG rank and file employees, extending financial assistance to them during illness and other emergencies. * Served as Public School Teacher in Lakandula High School, Tondo, Manila (1977 to 1978), Ramon Magsaysay High School, Espana, Manila (1978 to 1981) and Manila Science High School (1981 to 1983) * Graduated Class Valedictorian (Magna Cum Laude) from the University of Santo Tomas (UST) Faculty of Civil Law in 1982 and passed the Bar Examination given in the same year with the grade of 82.8%. * Graduated Magna Cum Laude from the Philippine Normal College in 1977 with the degree of Bachelor of Science in Education and received the award of Outstanding Student in Social Sciences in the same year. * Editor-In-Chief of the UST Law Journal, 1981-82; Member, UST Debating Team, 1981-82; Rector’s Awardee for Academic Excellence (UST), Consistent University Scholar (UST and PNC). * Completed elementary education in Bacood Elementary School, Manila; and secondary education in Elpidio Quirino High School, Manila as Class Salutatorian. * Born in Manila, Philippines on November 16, 1956 to Carlos B. Lazaro of Cadiz, Negros Occidental and Sigma L. Carillo of Looc, Romblon. * Married to lawyer Rolando K. Javier of Cadiz, Negros Occidental with whom she has three (3) children: Robert Voltaire (Computer Engineer now married to Desiree Santos), Paula Sigma (Medical Doctor) and Bertha Kamille Bremmers (Businesswoman; married to Executive Sous Chef Tijn Bremmers; they have a son Andres Rolando). Decisions Trivia * https://twitter.com/SCPh_PIO/status/1103619138704957440 * https://twitter.com/SCPh_PIO/status/1104965065927618560 * http://sc.judiciary.gov.ph/2014/